Turbine engines are susceptible to spindle bolt fracture. Spindle bolt failure often occurs in similar locations within different engines. Extensive analysis has shown that the failure is due to fretting fatigue together with water and debris build up behind the bolt fracture. The fretting crack that are typically initiated under fretting fatigue grow in the presence of debris. The fretting crack propagates under high cycle fatigue (HCF) loading and eventually the spindle bolt fractures under tension due to axial bolt pre load.